1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device receiving a data strobe signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied by using a semiconductor material such as silicon (Si) germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Typically, a semiconductor memory device may be either a volatile memory device or a non-volatile memory device.
Volatile memory devices may not retain data stored therein when not powered. Examples of the volatile memory devices may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). On the other hand, non-volatile memory devices may retain the stored data even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). There are two main types of flash memory: NOR and NAND.
A plurality of semiconductor memory devices may be coupled to a controller configured to control them through a single common channel. The controller may select one of the semiconductor memory devices coupled to the single common channel and access the selected semiconductor memory device.